The Candy Boy
by KittieBatch
Summary: Un niño con corazón de caramelo y un niño mendigo. Dos almas que se encuentran el único día en que los muertos tienen permitido pasear por la tierra sin restricciones, dos almas que se buscarán eternamente. (Especial de Halloween)


**Este es mi pequeño y extraño especial de Halloween atrasado, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **The Candy Boy**

Las campanas de la vieja torre anunciaron la media noche, el tiempo de los muertos inició, veinticuatro horas de diversión pura y sin reglas. Los espíritus volvían a la tierra de los vivos, las almas atrapadas en el limbo tenían la oportunidad de avanzar con ayuda de los vivos, sin embargo no solía pasar con tanta frecuencia. Los vivos no solían confiar en las almas errantes por alguna razón.

Los pasos ruidosos de aquellos que volvían tarde a casa chocaban con los adoquines mugrientos de la plaza vacía, a excepción de un pequeño niño mendigo, aquel pequeño tendría siete u ocho años a lo mucho, de cabellos rojizos y rostro pecoso, hace un tiempo era capaz de sonreír, sin embargo la calle y la miseria le había amargado el alma, joven, muy joven perdió a sus padres y quedó solo al cuidado de una tía lejana que le propinaba horribles palizas, entonces huyó, se mantuvo de las sobras de las personas y la caridad de uno que otro párroco, era inteligente, brillante, sin embargo nadie reconocía su capacidad intuitiva o su razonamiento, era solo otro mugroso niño de la calle.

Corría 1889 cuando el niño padecía de frío y hambre, el hermoso pelirrojo se aferraba a una roída bufanda que robó de algún rico el invierno pasado y que, por un milagro de la vida, logró conservar hasta esas fechas, sabía que esa era la noche de los muertos, una peligrosa noche en que el demonio suelta sus dedos helados y libera a sus súbditos para causar estragos en las almas humanas débiles que viven en pecado. Para él era solo otra noche más que sobrevivir, si lo lograba, su siguiente preocupación sería conseguir otro par de zapatos pues el que llevaba tenía la suelta tan gastada que mejor sería caminar descalzo. Él nunca creyó en cuentos sobrenaturales, él nunca temió de un poder divino, él solo conocía la maldad de los mismos hombres que confesaban sus pecados cada domingo y después empujaban a su prójimo lentamente hacia la muerte.

Mañana, pronto será mañana –repetía intentando calentarse frotando sus manos repetidas veces.

El viento helado sopló con fuerza agitando sus cabellos largos y de paso metiendo una oleada de frío en su cuerpo que lo hizo tiritar y recordar su viejo hogar, aquel dónde sus padres lo cuidaban, donde no estaba solo. Suspiró pegándose más al pequeño refugio del que logró hacerse con una roída caja de verduras y un abrigo robado. Pronto debería preocuparse por la nieve, por la comida, por no morir… era tan solo un niño pequeño abandonado por la vida.

Un ruido lo sorprendió, unos pasos comenzaron a llenar la plaza, no se parecían a nada que él hubiese escuchado antes, clack, clack, se repetían una y otra vez haciendo que el aire se llenase de ritmo, de pronto tuvo la idea fantasiosa de esqueletos bailando. Asomó su cabeza por fuera del abrigo y no halló a nadie, tal vez era ruido que el viento arrastró de alguna fiesta de la gente rica, sin embargo el sonido se volvió a escuchar con más claridad, parecían acercarse a dónde él se hallaba, volvió a asomarse y esta vez los vio.

La plaza se llenó de esqueletos que brillaban en la noche, esqueletos con ropas de todos los tiempos caminaban por la plaza, niños, adultos, ancianos, todos eran bienvenidos a aquella fiesta, nadie parecía triste o preocupado, ellos parecían dispuestos a festejar.

Creo que es por aquí, desde el incendio Londres cambió demasiado –Oyó a una anciana avanzar cerca de él. Se acurrucó temblando de miedo pues no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban, aguantó la respiración y pudo escuchar como el vestido de la mujer se arrastró a su lado, una hermosa sensación de calor lo inundó, ella era cálida como ningún otro humano lo era, respiró un poco y olía a dulce, como los bastones de caramelo que solía comer de pequeño en Navidad. Entonces se animó a salir del refugio, todas aquellas personas tenían un aroma agradable, palabras felices y llenaban todo con luz y un extraño calor. Entonces la voz de un pequeño lo atrajo al punto del que parecían emerger todos aquellos esqueletos.

Bienvenidos a la tierra de los vivos, recuerden regresar antes de la media noche de mañana o se quedarán atrapados –la voz infantil parecía guiar a aquellos que cruzaban por una especie de portal que conectaba ambos mundos.

Disculpa muchacho –dijo uno de los muertos al niño- ¿Dónde está Westminster?

Hacia el Este –respondió despreocupado antes de comprender que él era visible para los muertos, entonces se vio las manos, de pronto eran de hueso, volteó a ver a donde se había refugiado y pudo notar un cuerpo inerte, un temblor se apoderó de él, si él estaba allí y su cuerpo allá significaba que…

Buena noche para morir –la voz del niño que saludaba a los muertos lo hizo brincar del susto. –no te preocupes, todos pasamos por esto, al menos tu llegaste en nuestra buena noche, a mí me tocó esperar a que apagaran el incendio para que me recibieran.

¿Qué? –dijo el niño aún asustado.

Morí en el incendio hace dos siglos, casi tres… -se explicó el pequeño, llevaba una pijama colorida y sus cabellos castaños resaltaban en su rostro redondo y pálido.

¿Quién eres? –dijo al notar que el pequeño no tenía los rasgos cadavéricos de los demás.

Me llamo Gregory, encantado de conocerte recién llegado… te llamas… Mycroft –dijo al revisar en una libreta. –soy un cuidador, cuando mueres tienes cierto tiempo para poder cruzar o te quedas en el limbo, como nunca hallé a mi familia no pude pasar, entonces tuve que encargarme de uno de tantos portales para los muertos.

No lo entiendo… ¿se necesita que la familia te ayude a cruzar? –preguntó Mycroft aterrado pues él no sabía donde hallar a sus padres, no quería quedarse solo y atrapado.

Sí, pero no te preocupes, hallaremos a tu familia, te ayudaré –le sonrió el niño dejando caer un par de caramelos. –Lo siento, la mala costumbre.

¿Por qué llevas caramelos en los bolsillos?

Ah… bueno, yo fui hecho de caramelo, por eso no pude cruzar, mi familia conjuró mi carne de caramelo y cuando morí, ellos no pudieron llevarme, no tengo alma, soy solamente un dulce que quiso ser humano –dijo con melancolía

Eso es mentira, no se puede ser humano y caramelo al mismo tiempo –señaló Mycroft causando una sonrisa amarga en el pequeño.

Wally llegó, mi turno terminó, si tienes tiempo podemos buscar a tu familia y yo te contaré mi historia –suspiró el pequeño niño de caramelo y Mycroft asintió, estaba muerto ¿Qué más tendría que hacer?- Papá y mamá ansiaban un hijo, pero no podían tener uno de forma natural, ellos visitaron a médicos, hechiceros, curanderos… pero nada funcionó –comenzó a contar su historia y a caminar entre la multitud, seguido de Mycroft que parecía contento de estar en un sitio menos hostil que el mundo vivo.

Ellos no hallaban cura, tanto anhelaban un hijo que su pan se volvía amargo, como su corazón, mamá lloraba sobre la masa y papá le decía al horno como jamás nadie seguiría sus pasos, entonces un día el fuego del horno respondió a sus lamentos –seguían caminando y Mycroft parecía perdido de gusto por la historia, la fascinación por ese niño crecía, ¡un niño de caramelo! ¿Quién lo diría? –El fuego dijo: "Toma masa y forma un niño, con ojos y corazón de caramelo, para que vea lo bueno de la vida, para que confíe en el mundo, para que en la adversidad pueda seguir el camino del amor" Y papá le hizo caso, ellos obedecieron al fuego y cuando estuvo listo, metieron mi cuerpo al horno y el fuego me dio vida, por eso mi piel no es tan blanca como la de los demás, mamá decía que casi me paso de cocido –rió y Mycroft lo imitó, seguramente sí tenía corazón de caramelo, del más dulce caramelo pues aún, al estar atrapado en aquel sitio, seguía riendo.

Pero –entonces fue el turno de Mycroft de hablar- ¿Estabas destinado a nunca ser humano? Si eres de caramelo, nunca tendrías alma humana, no irías a donde los humanos van…

El fuego me dio el don de ser humano, tendría un alma humana cuando cumpliera mi misión en el mundo, entregar dulzura a aquellos que han olvidado la belleza de la vida, pero morí joven… solo tengo seis años, no pude hacer mucho- se encogió de brazos y Mycroft no pudo evitar sentirse triste por ese niño, estaría varado para siempre.

No supo qué decir, en ese momento andaban por las calles que lo llevaban a su antigua casa, seguramente sus padres estarían allí. Su tía vendió la propiedad en cuanto pudo hacerlo, tomó el dinero y lo disfrutó, aunque claro, a él no le dio nada. Y por eso la odiaba, porque su familia confió en ella y lo dejó a su suerte. -¿Estarás siempre como un cuidador de almas?- preguntó Mycroft a medida que se acercaban a la casa.

No puedo hacer mucho más, no hay opciones para mí en el limbo, y ayudarlos a cruzar y a volver me mantiene optimista, tal vez algún día otro como yo venga y no esté tan solo- confesó y Mycroft se sintió aún más triste.

Yo puedo quedarme contigo –ofreció Mycroft en un impulso- Así no estarías solo.

No puedes –sonrió Gregory enternecido por el gesto del joven humano- las almas humanas siguen un curso, vuelven a nacer al cabo de un tiempo, no puedes quedarte, yo en cambio tengo que estar aquí.

No es justo –protestó tan pronto estuvieron en la puerta de su antigua casa.

No todo es justo en el universo, pero vamos a vernos muchas veces, te voy a esperar cada vez que mueras y me vas a reconocer –prometió Greg y lo empujó dentro donde sus padres se paseaban angustiados por el abandono del lugar.

¿Mamá? –dijo al encontrarse con los brazos maternos.

Cariño, ¿por qué estás aquí? –su madre lo tomó limpiando sus mejillas de la suciedad de la calle y el abandono.

Morí esta noche –sonrió, alegre de volver a ver a sus padres abrazaba a su madre con fuerza- No quería estar con ella, era mala, los extrañaba tanto.

Cariño, mi niño –su madre lo abrazó con fuerza y su padre se unió a ellos. Gregory observó la escena con nostalgia, a él le hubiese gustado ir con sus padres, o volver a verlos, pero volvieron a nacer hace algunos años y no se volvieron a encontrar. Suspiró y volvió tras sus pasos, la plaza era su sitio, y después el limbo, para siempre, por la eternidad. Nunca más sentiría el aire soplar por sus cabellos, o la emoción correr por su cuerpo, la vida sería solo un recuerdo que se apagaría para siempre y solo quedaría esa alma con corazón de caramelo. Al menos tenía un trabajo, uno que le permitía distraerse, hablar con las personas.

Las horas transcurrían, el día avanzó y su amigo pelirrojo seguía a sus padres, tal vez ya lo había olvidado por la emoción de su familia, no era la primera vez que pasaba, se emocionaban con él, su historia y en cuanto algo más llegaba perdían el interés y se quedaba solo, una decepción tras otra, pero él seguía encariñándose con las almas que conocía, quería creer que era capaz de tener amigos como antes.

Sintió un leve crujir en su interior, otra grieta en su corazón, solía pasarle cuando su corazón sufría una decepción, se sentó a jugar con el polvo que viajaba en el aire esperando el anochecer, empezaría el regresar de las almas, todos se irían y se quedaría solo en ese lugar oscuro. El sol cayó pronto y el portal abrió sus puertas para los muertos, familias, amigos, todos volvían felices, entonces alguien tomó su mano, era el pelirrojo de la noche anterior.

Gracias –dijo mientras sonreía, sus padres lo ayudarían a cruzar, se iría.

Por nada, fue bueno conocerte –Gregory respondió y otra grieta se hizo en su corazón, eso no era normal, su límite era una por alma.

¿Qué tienes? –Mycroft lo sostuvo pues el niño de caramelo parecía estar "muriendo"

Mi corazón, tiene grietas –cerró los ojos y recompuso con su sonrisa amable- Que vuelvas pronto, disfruta la muerte.

¿Se está rompiendo tu corazón? –preguntó el niño y Gregory no supo qué responder, una grieta no era necesariamente un corazón roto.

A veces, pero es normal –fue lo mejor que pudo responder y lo animó a cruzar con un gesto amable.

No, el caramelo que se rompe no puede componerse –habló afligido. Había escuchado de las almas gemelas, escuchó de ellas por los poetas, por las historias, por los chismes, pero nunca creyó que existían, sin embargo en ese momento en que el niño de caramelo estaba quebrándose sin opción a avanzar, atrapado en aquel oficio por la eternidad supo que era cierto, sí existían. Sin pensarlo metió la mano en su pecho y sacó su propio corazón, humano, y lo ofreció a Gregory –Soy humano con él o sin él, tú lo necesitas más que yo- dijo con la otra mano tomó el corazón agrietado y casi destruido del niño de caramelo y lo reemplazó con el suyo. –Asegúrate de devolvérmelo cuando estemos ambos vivos- sonrió Mycroft y cruzó, Gregory se quedó parado un momento, viendo los restos de su corazón de dulce en el suelo, entonces sintió una corriente de miles de sensaciones llenarlo, así se sentía ser humano.

Su cuerpo se volvió como el de cualquier otro muerto y el portal lo llamó con insistencia, avisando que estaba listo para ayudarlo a cruzar, ¡por fin podría cruzar! Gracias a ese niño que le entregó su corazón. Entonces cruzó por el portal ansioso de saber qué había al otro lado, una sensación de bienestar lo inundó, así se sentía ser humano, volver a tener esperanza, saber que en algún lugar, muerto o vivo, volvería encontrarse con el dueño de ese corazón.

El sonido del despertador sacó a Mycroft de aquel loco sueño, cada año tenía el mismo sueño en época de Halloween, sin embargo creía que era una tontería, siempre soñaba con caramelos, veía a alguien que dejaba caer caramelos y él se sentía extrañamente feliz, amado, sentía que ese alguien le pertenecía. Se dejaba fantasear a veces con la sensación del amor, aunque en su fría lógica eso no existía, nada de eso existía, su vida se limitaba a la lógica y cuidar que su hermano no se metiera en problemas, y por eso último visitaría Scotland Yard ese día, un tal Lestrade se había ganado la confianza de su hermano y debía establecer las reglas del juego, hacerle saber que debía informarle sobre todo lo concerniente a Sherlock.

Se vistió con pulcritud, como acostumbraba, tomó el desayuno siguiendo la misma rutina de siempre, a veces se sentía como una máquina, le habían dicho que no tenía corazón, tonterías de aquellos que necesitaban ideas tontas para consolarse de lo miserable de su existencia. Se dirigió a Scotland Yard hallando las oficinas aún vacías, caminó por uno de los pasillos y se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Lestrade, abrió la puerta de golpe y halló al hombre dormido sobre su escritorio, usando como almohada un expediente.

Se aclaró la garganta y eso causó que el DI saltara de su asiento -¡Terminé!- gritó, parecía abrumado por el trabajo.

Es poco profesional de su parte dormir en el trabajo –regañó Mycroft antes de notar las enormes ojeras del hombre y lo atractivo que le resultaba.

¿Quién es usted? –bostezó intentando componer su aspecto.

Mycroft Holmes –dijo altivo pero no causó efecto en el hombre.

El hermano de Sherlock –murmuró para sí- No sé que hizo Sherlock ahora, pero hablaré con él.

No, no me ha entendido –Mycroft se apuró a corregirlo- Vengo a que me ayude a que no se meta en problemas, es una constante molestia.

Casi estoy de acuerdo –dijo yendo por café a la cafetera que tenía en una mesilla pequeña- pero él es brillante, no hace mal a nadie, si se mete en problemas es siempre con buena intención –El hombre volteó dejando ver a Mycroft una sonrisa amplia y dulce que defendía al menor de los Holmes.

Entonces pasó, un par de dulces cayeron de la gabardina del DI y Mycroft tuvo una sensación familiar, lo vio agacharse y recogerlos diciendo - Lo siento, la mala costumbre- entonces algo los conectó, una extraña sensación, el ambiente se volvió liviano y por primera vez en su vida Mycroft sonrió sinceramente.

¿Por qué no salimos a algún sitio y hablamos de Sherlock? –preguntó de pronto el pelirrojo.

Claro –Greg tomó su abrigo y ambos salieron de Scotland Yard conversando como si se conocieran desde hace mucho, como solo las almas gemelas lo harían.


End file.
